


October 23, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos frowned as he stood by his daughter and ten chocolate treats on a plate before he remembered the same amount of bruises he had on his arms.





	October 23, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos frowned as he stood by his daughter and ten chocolate treats on a plate before he remembered the same amount of bruises he had on his arms from a recent enemy attack.

THE END


End file.
